Love Is Blinding
by Its pronounced Stef-ahn
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru go through struggles to realize their love for each other, while another member of the host club helps the boys come to terms with their feelings. HikaxKao, TamaxKao. Twincest, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were studding for an upcoming test in their math class. They both were leaned towards the notebook full of numbers, symbols and confusing equations, therefore causing them to ever-so-slightly lean towards one another, also. But being close to one another was something the brothers should be fine with, considering the brotherly love act they'd put on at school each day. Which was fine in the elder's mind. They were brothers, twins. There was nothing wrong with being close to your twin.  
"Now, if you divide x by ten what do you get?" Hikaru asked with a small grin drawn upon his face. His golden eyes looked over at this younger twin and patiently awaited an answer, even though he doubted he'd get one anytime soon.  
"...Fourteen." Kaoru answered, dumbly, unsure what x was. He wasn't paying close attention. He was too busy staring at his brothers perfect features to properly listen. As he looked up and into those perfect, golden, cat-like eyes, he was lost. Until his brother snickered at the answer and shook his head. He looked back at the paper making Kaoru frown ever so slightly.  
"No," the older began to say. His voice soft, but laced with amusement. "the answer is two point seven. Because x was..." Kaoru opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He rubbed the back of his neck. "It was twenty seven. Are you even listening?" Hikaru asked, slightly chuckling. But the younger just nodded. Hikaru shrugged and continued teaching. "So, then, two point seven to the power of five is..."  
"A big number," Kaoru muttered. "Is it bigger than one hundred? It has to be..." he trailed off looking at what his brother was writing.  
"Yes. It's a little over three hundred eighty." They both reached to point the same thing out, while speaking at the same time.  
"Because if you multiply two point seven by two point seven five times you get around three hundred eighty seven." Only, Kaoru stopped speaking about halfway through, because his hand brushed against his brothers, and that sent a big of a shock through his body. He blushed and folded his hands in his lap. Why had that happened? He was used to having to get close to his brother like that, and closer. But all of a sudden, it was like something had just finally clicked into place, realizing how strong their bond was, and how close they actually got. He tried to act nonchalantly but had trouble doing so. But luckily, he just earned a small smile from his brother. _What was that?_ Kaoru thought to himself. _I must be sick, I have to be_. He sighed and stood up abruptly.  
"Huh? Do you need something? I'll get it for you if you want." Kaoru just looked at his still seated brother for a few moments before just smiling. He loved his twin's kindness towards him. Always willing to do whatever he asked. If they weren't brothers, he'd probably fall for Hikaru, he'd thought. _Don't think that._ He shook his head and walked out the door, and on his way out made a motion to tell his brother to follow him. Within moments of leaving his room a curious brother closely followed. As they walked down the hall Hikaru hummed and then spoke,  
"Kaoru what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to go downstairs for food." Hikaru tilted his head at the answer.  
"But you could have just called a maid or butler..." Kaoru was walking a bit fast for his twin to stay close to him, and so he turned around and quickly stopped. And at that moment, they were both halted and their eyes locked. A moment of silence fell upon them.  
"Actually, no food. I want to go outside and take a walk. And I assume you're-"  
"I'm coming with you." Kaoru nodded his head and smiled. He slipped into his own little world for a moment as he still stared into his brothers cat-like eyes.  
"Beau." He smiled widely and turned away, while beginning to walk once more. This time slow enough for his elder brother to keep close.  
"Huh? What does 'beau' mean, Kaoru?" No reply. "Kao?"  
"It's nothing, Hika. Just nonsense. I didn't have anything to say..." Kaoru looked around to avoid eye contact with his twin. Otherwise, he'd be found out for lying.  
Hikaru figured something was up and texted Tamaki,  
'Hey, what does beau mean? It sounds French.' He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and walked ahead of his brother and stopped in front of him, and turned to face him.  
"You're ok?" Kaoru saw those eyes again and had trouble responding, so he just nodded. Good enough, right? The two stood facing each other in silence for a few moments until Hikaru's phone went off. He just shut off the ringer, knowing it was Tamaki, and started walking again. He let his brother go ahead of him, though, to check the reply.  
'Beautiful. Where did you hear it?' Hikaru slowed down for a second a little shocked, but quickly regained speed. This small series of events was slightly worrying. Was Kaoru attempting to take the brotherly love act home?  
'An ad. Kao and I are coming over.' He put his phone away, feeling a small warmth upon his face, knowing he was slightly blushing. Weird.  
"Tamaki wants us to come over." He faked a groan, trying to sound upset. Kaoru sighed. _A perfectly good walk, out the window._  
"Ok. That's fine." Hikaru sighed, knowing he'd upset his brother with the information. But this way he and his brother could be viewed from a third person point of view. His phone went off again.  
'Oh of course! Daddy will be waiting!' Now, all he had to do was ask his friend to watch the brothers for any irregular actions. But how?  
'Right. Can you maybe tell me if something seems out of the ordinary between Kao and I? It's part of an experiment. Hard to explain.'  
Now, the wait.

While in the car the twins talked about school. Why, neither knew. For some reason, both were at a loss when it came to what to say. Kaoru was unsure what to say, because he was scared to actually hear a reply from his brother. With that beautiful, soft, and caring voice. Hikaru, on the other hand just didn't know what to say. His phone went off breaking the momentary silence for a few seconds and he quickly checked for a reply from Tamaki. 'Ok'.  
What a well thought out reply.  
"Say, Kaoru," Hikaru began to speak. "I just remembered Tamaki is French." The youngers eyes widened for a moment as he began to think what would happen if Hikaru found out what beau meant. Whoops.  
"Oh, yeah, he is." He smiled.  
"I could ask what beau means. But I feel like I already know." He blushed slightly. _Why am I blushing?_ He thought to himself. He'd realized he'd moved slightly closer to his brother while saying that. _Oh my god what are you doing?_ A small alarm rang in his head as he had realized what he had done.  
Kaoru noticed his brother shift closer. He tried to ignore the movement.  
"What do you think it means?" There was something strange about the way he'd asked that. He felt like he made a bad move in a game of chess. Or at least a really risky move...  
Hikaru was extremely uncomfortable. He was very close to his brother, who'd been acting strangely just recently, and who called him, or something about him, beautiful. But despite how uncomfortable he was, he did nothing except lean slightly closer. Not that he wanted to, actually.  
Kaoru was already anxious, seeing how close his twin was. He almost quivered but kept himself under control. He noticed Hikaru leaned closer to him ever so slightly.  
"Well," Hikaru started. "From what I remember, it means beautiful." At that moment Kaoru admitted defeat by looking away, sulking slightly. And in a way, he was already winning the next battle. He felt something on his back, and realized Hikaru was rubbing small circles on his back to relax him. Apparently, it was just that obvious that he'd stressed himself out more than he should have over such a stupid concept. _Ha, in love with my brother. Right._ At that moment, everything froze. He hadn't even considered that. And all of a sudden, there it was. An answer, plain and simple. He hadn't expected _that_ to be what was bothering him. He sat up straight and looked at his brother.  
"Hikaru, you could never hate me, right?" The elder shook his head, a bit surprised by the question.  
"No, I could never hate you. You're my twin. We never even used to talk to anyone but each other, remember?"  
"Yeah, I remember. How could I forget?" He scratched the back of his head and had to think of something to say before his older brother could speak again. "But you couldn't hate me, no matter what I do?" Again, Hikaru just shook his head.  
"What's this about, Kaoru?" Kaoru cleared his throat and slightly blushed.  
"Nothing, just... Nothing! I'm just making sure." He faked a smile as his brother had a look of doubt and curiosity drawn on his face.  
"I think you're lying, Kaoru. Why would you lie to me?" Both sat in silence after that statement for a good while until Kaoru finally spoke, with a hint of nervousness in his voice,  
"Hika, I'm just making sure. I couldn't ever take it if you hated me. I don't know what I'd do without you." _That was ok, right? I didn't just give myself away, did I?_ And at that, he was pulled into a firm hug. He couldn't help but smile at the feeling of his older brother keeping him safe in his arms. That feeling could never be recreated by anyone else.  
A few moments after Hikaru released his brother from his embrace, the driver of their car had announced that they'd arrived at "Sir Suoh's estate". Hooray.  
As the two stepped out of the car, they heard a sound, like thunder. But was it thunder? The sky looked so clear, what else could it have been?  
"Hika, is it supposed to rain today?" Hikaru shrugged and began walking towards Tamaki's house.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe. But it doesn't look like it will." _If this becomes a whole discussion..._ Kaoru thought. He didn't need to have a conversation about the weather with his brother. That's just something you talk about if there is sexual tension between two people and nothing else to say... Right? Well, that's what Kaoru thought, at least. As Hikaru rang the doorbell they heard that sound again. "If it does rain we'll have to-" He was cut off by a maid opening the door and greeting them.  
"Good day. I assume you're here for-"  
"Tamaki, yeah, where is he?" Hikaru cut her off. Payback for doing the same to him. He smiled to himself as she stood in silence for a moment.  
"He is upstairs, in his bedroom. You may go up, his door is unlocked."  
"Yeah, thanks." He slinked past her and Kaoru bowed to her.  
"Thank you, miss." He caught up with his older brother and whispered to him. "Hikaru, that was rude." The elder chuckled and smile at his brother.  
"And is that unusual?" And with that the two continued walking. As they approached the stairway Hikaru spoke again. "I swear, he'd better be reading or talking on the phone. I am not walking in on him-"  
"He's probably on his computer trying to talk to Haruhi." Kaoru didn't even want to think of what his brother was about to suggest. That's sick. As the two approached his door they slowed. Hikaru put his hand up to stop Kaoru. He put his ear against the door. Absolute silence. He quietly stepped back to Kaoru and grinned. He whispered,  
"We can scare him. It sounds like he's probably sleeping." Kaoru smiled widely and nodded. The two walked to the door and slowly, quietly, opened his door. As Hikaru suspected, Tamaki was fast asleep.  
Kaoru snuck around to one side of his bed while his brother stayed on the other side. And will a few small hand signals, they shook his bed violently, waking him up quickly. The brothers had a good laugh while Tamaki tried to catch his breath, just to lose it again yelling at them.  
After a few minutes of yelling, laughing and apologies, they all finally calmed down.  
"So, what would you two like to do today? Would you like to go for a walk? Visit Haruhi?" Tamaki asked enthusiastically.  
"Whatever, boss." The brothers said in unison.  
"You don't care what we do?" He looked at the two with curiosity. He looked especially close at Kaoru, who seemed as if he were in his own little world. "Kaoru, is there something you'd like to do today?" _Yes, I'd like to go home_ he thought. Tamaki was going to get annoying fast. He always did.  
"Why don't we just go on a walk to... Anywhere." He faked a smile as he noticed both Hikaru and Tamaki were looking at him awaiting an answer. Tamaki nodded and asked for Hikaru's opinion and eventually they were out of the house. But it had gotten cloudy since they got into the house. Which wasn't a huge problem, they were all used to the rain. If it rained they would probably find a restaurant to stay in.  
About twenty minutes had passed before the clouds were quite dark and thunder could be heard very clearly.  
"Hey boss," Kaoru began. "We may want to head back to your place or something..." Tamaki looked up at the sky and smiled. He nodded and looked around.  
"We probably won't make it back before the rain starts. So, wanna find somewhere to hang out?" The brothers looked at each other a little surprised. They looked back at their friend who had a confident smile on his face and nodded. As Tamaki started to march off, they quickly followed, and began whispering to each other.  
"Hika, what's up with him? He's being too smart." Hikaru chuckled at the question but quickly answered.  
"I told him if we'd hang out, he'd have to use his brain and behave." At that, Tamaki turned around stopping the twins.  
"I'm sure you two don't mind the rain, actually, am I correct?"  
"Well of course we don't." The brothers answered in unison. With that, Tamaki nodded and threw his arms out at his sides rather dramatically and announced that they'd be staying outside near a small lake during the rain. Of course, the two brothers didn't disagree. They were fine with staying in the rain, therefore no objections were made beyond that point and they were off to the lake.

**A/N Well that was almost 3k words! I'm surprised with myself. I thought I'd only get to about twenty, haha. Please excuse the end. It's 4:04 (error 404: Brain not found... Bad joke) in the morning and I'm really tired. See, I could have finished earlier if my obsession with Todd Haberkorn wasn't too.. Crazy. I had to watch some movie he was allegedly in. If you wanna watch it, it was The Collector. It's gory, funny, and kinda scary (well, it's scary at 2am). Check it out, yo! Anyways... Please review and let me know how extremely bad this story sucks. I'm going to try to get a good friend of mine help me write this so it doesn't suck.****  
****YES, I know the beginning sucks ballocks, but I'm terrible at starting stories. So...****  
****But yea, that was the first chapter of my first chapter. Chapter two is coming soon (this took about a week to write, so the waiting time generally is one week, now).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I'm going to be honest in saying I'm just making this up as I go along… I was surprised people actually read my last chapter in such a short amount of time… I'm surprised at how many people are into such a… Pairing. But hey, as long as you read the junk that comes out of my head, I'm happy. Anyways, enjoy the story, and um… Yeah, enjoy. Listen to music while you read too.**

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were sitting on the beach as the clouds continued rolling in from the west.

"Tamaki," Kaoru began to speak. "Those clouds look kind of dark… Like there's going to be a storm."

"A bad one." Hikaru added. The older blonde looked at the sky again and smiled. He threw his arms out to his sides and shouted,

"Who cares?" He had a big stupid smile on his face as he looked at Kaoru. The twins shrugged and looked out at the water, admiring the gleaming rays of light that reflected off of it. Hikaru smiled as he thought about how fun it would be to swim in the water, and he had a mischievous look on his face at the same time. As he looked over from the corner of his eye, he noticed his brother watching him. _'It's rude to stare, Kaoru'_ he thought. He took his socks and shoes off quickly followed by his shirt and handed Tamaki his phone. He stepped closer to the water until Kaoru ran to his side and tried stopping him.

"Hikaru, that water is way too dirty to go swimming in. You'll catch-"

"Kaoru, join me?" Tamaki stood behind the two and waited for the two to make up their minds. He had noticed that there was a hint of seductiveness in his voice. But why? _'I thought I was supposed to watch Kaoru, not Hikaru…_' But, after Hikaru was finished speaking he'd noticed Kaoru had blushed slightly. Tamaki looked around and wondered if _that_ was part of Hikaru's "experiment". And if it was, than Tamaki was intrigued and wanted to see where this would go.

Finally, it began to rain. And when it began raining, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped their game with one another that had seemed to be going on. Kaoru retreated and sat next to his blonde haired friend under a small tree for shelter and grinned.

"He's not going to want to swim if there's lightning." This was true. Who would want to swim in a dirty lake when there's lightning? Tamaki let out a small laugh and smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The two watched Hikaru for any change, but were surprised to see he still wanted to swim. "Hikaru, if you want to swim we could go back to my place," Tamaki called out. "That way you're safe from the weather." Hikaru ran over to the two that were lounging under a tree and shrugged.

"If you want to go back. Kao, what do you want to do?" The younger twin just shrugged.

"We might as well go back to Tamaki's." Hikaru looked at Tamaki with a smile and nodded. He ran off again, though, to grab his socks, shoes and his shirt. But he didn't bother putting them back on seeing how he'd be swimming in about ten minutes anyways.

While Hikaru was off collecting things of his Tamaki stood up and offered Kaoru and hand to help him off the ground. As the younger looked up to see his friend offering him a hand he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing," Tamaki started. He scratched the back of his head and tried to think of a way to put what he wanted to say. "You know you and Hikaru are so much fun to hang out with. I remember when you two didn't seem to want anything to do with me. You just wanted to play that game." Kaoru looked at his friend again, closer, and studied his face to try and find anything unusual. But he couldn't find anything, except a new smile. "Which wasn't a problem, of course, I had fun with the game, along with you two. But... I feel like you guys are making up, or playing, a new game that I know nothing about." Tamaki looked away at Hikaru and put his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" That was all Kaoru could manage to say after hearing that. _'Maybe Hikaru _is_ playing a game that I don't know about. I don't know Tamaki.'_ The blonde nodded.

"That's how it would seem." He smiled and wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. He chuckled and continued talking. "Let me in on the game?" Kaoru couldn't exactly look at his friend who was glancing at him from the side. He felt like if he did look, he would see something he didn't want to see. Luckily, though, Hikaru came running back just in time.

"Kao, have you seen my other shoe?" He held up his right shoe as he slowed down to a walking pace, trying to figure out what was going on. Tamaki unwrapped his arm from around his friends shoulder and pointed to a tree close to the water.

"I saw what looked like your shoe over there." Another one of Tamaki's signature smiles appeared on his face as he looked in the general area he was pointing.

"Thanks," and with that, Hikaru was off.

"So, Kaoru, that game." He turned back to look at the twin seated on the ground. So, he sat down next to his friend and rested his head in his hand.

"Tamaki, there is no new game. Not to my knowledge, at least..." His voice trailed off as he plucked some grass from the ground.

"You know before you two came over Hikaru had told me-"

"Hey, thanks, Tamaki. Found my shoe!" The older twin was running back holding all the clothing he removed earlier in his arms.

"Oh, sure thing." The blonde stood up and smiled. "Always glad to help." Kaoru stood up and had a slight blush on his face.

"Well we better get going before the storm get bad!" Hikaru said in a cheerful tone.

"Alright, let's go." And with that, they were off. Hikaru leading the way, while Kaoru and Tamaki followed.

"Tamaki," the younger twin whispered. The only response he got was a slight glance. "What did Hikaru tell you before we came over?" And with that, Tamaki seemed to slightly tense.

"I'll tell you later." And after that, the rest of the walk back to Tamaki's was silent.

**A/N Ouch. Short chapter. Sorry. I'm a loser, I couldn't think of anything to write. But maybe that's because I wait until 2am to begin writing?... Nahh. I'm just a lazy. Haha.**

**Also, thank you to um... That one person. You followed me on twitter, for some reason and I told you where you can watch Deadman Wonderland. ANYWHO...**

**I'd like to say this now: I am Swedish so I'm sorry if some of this story makes no sense. At least I'm not typing things like "And then the Kaoru thought Hikaru becoming a love." I asked my friend to try to write a bit of this in English, and that didn't go well. But I've been using English for about seven years now. 90% of my tweets are in English! And so will my stories... Anyways, I should go... Love you guys.**

**p.s., you don't need to review. Just… Just do what makes you feel comfortable. But, if this sucked, please pm me and tell me how to improve. After all, this is just my first story. Ha en trevlig dag. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****Hej där! Stephan här med ett nytt kapitel för "Love Is Blinding". Woah, look who just typed that out in Swedish for no one to understand… Fun, right? … I'm so sorry, I'm trying to be funny… That's not a good sign… Anyways, my boredom causes me to write this third chapter. I'm not supposed to be doing this, though… I'm supposed to be moving files around on my computer at work for no kr at all!**

**Now… This chapter is gonna have some… Stuff. But, be warned, it's not what you came here for. You showed up for HikaxKao. You're not getting it. In fact, I don't know who's gonna do what with who, but let's just go on and see. Think back to last chapter for hints as to what might happen. *Evil laugh* **

**Also, I just read the reviews for y last two chapters and I wanna thank you for the suggestions and the kind words. You made my day. No, scratch that, you made my week! I was smiling the whole time reading all the reviews. Thanks. OH by the way, mad-one-13, my biggest problem with writing is keeping one thing going for a good amount of time, so I think everything could go on longer. It's a huge mistake on my part making Tamaki out of character (I don't pay much attention to him. I give all my attention to the twins and to Kyoya), so thanks for the heads up. That won't change until chapter four though, I'm afraid. And I really have not got a clue as to what kind of fic this is going to be. I have some fun stuff planned, though, wink wink. **

**Any who, let's get to the story eh?**

Kaoru sat next to Tamaki as he watched his brother enjoy the water.

"I never knew he liked swimming so much," Tamaki began. "I guess you do learn something every day. Hm…" That statement caught Kaoru's attention and caused him to look up at his blonde haired friend.

"I guess so, yeah." He smiled a bit as he looked back to the pool.

"Have you learned anything today, Kaoru?" That, again, made the younger look up at him. He nodded and stood up.

"I did," he stated plainly. "I'm going to go in the pool, now. Why don't you join us?" He smiled as he pulled off his shirt. "Oh, by the way, do you have any trunks? I'm not like Hikaru where I'm fine with swimming in my new, clean shorts." Both laughed at that statement slightly and Tamaki nodded.

"Yeah, come on. Hikaru, we'll be right back, we're going to get some swimming trunks for your brother."

"Get me a towel!" Hikaru shouted back. The blonde just nodded and began walking.

As the two were walking to Tamaki's room to get something for the twin to swim in, the blonde had something to say.

"Kaoru, I have to tell you this, now." That worried Kaoru slightly but he figured he'd let Tamaki finish before he panicked. "When I said your brother had texted me before you two arrived, I figured you had to know why he wanted to come over."

"Wait, he said you'd wanted us to come over." At that Tamaki shook his head.

"No," he said, sounding a bit sad. "No, he told me he'd wanted to come over so you two could be viewed from a third person point of view. He said he was worried about how you were acting… Or something like that. But if you ask me, he's the one acting weird." Kaoru was rather surprised that his brother would lie to him. Tamaki opened his door and stood aside for Kaoru to come in.

"Did he say how I was acting strangely?" Tamaki just shook his head.

"But… Are you acting strangely because something is bothering you?" The blonde offered a smile as he asked the question. Not a happy smile, but an understanding smile. But all he got was a shrug. "Are you sick?" The twin shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Can I just have some swimming trunks, boss? I rather not get into a big heart to heart talk about anything right now." The blonde sighed and opened up a drawer and dug around for a bit. Once he found what he was looking for, he turned around.

"Here," he tossed a pair of blue and white trunks and offered another small smile. He turned back around and looked through the very same drawer again. He stopped looking and looked away. "It's the Host Club isn't it?" The question confused the twin.

"Um, what?"

"Something in the Host Club is bothering you, right?"

"What? No! No, nothing is the Host Club is bothering me, Tamaki." Again, the blonde sighed. He grabbed his own swimming trunks and walked out of the room.

"We'll talk about this later. You can use my room to dress." And with that, the door was shut.

Tamaki were swimming happily while Kaoru sat poolside watching. He'd gone swimming, but not for long. He said the water was too cold.

"Tamaki, I'll be right back." The youngest twin called out as he stood up.

"Alright, hurry back." The blonde smiled as Kaoru started walking off. He really wanted to know what was bothering his friend. He heard splashing and looked over at the other twin who'd made his way from one side of the pool to the other without Tamaki noticing him.

"Hey boss, I didn't hear him properly. Where's he going?" Tamaki shrugged.

"Not sure, he didn't say." Hikaru's big smile faltered at the statement.

"Why not find him? After all, he's dripping wet; he might get your place covered in water." Tamaki agreed and swam to the edge of the pool. He got out and looked back into the water with a small smile. He walked over to the chair he was lounged on earlier and grabbed his towel and began to dry himself off.

He walked through the halls looking for the red haired devil and was rather disappointed he couldn't find him. He started walking up stairs and looked around, knocking on door after door. Finally, he heard a sound. Of course, it came from his own room. 'He better just be getting dressed.' He knocked and waited for a response.

"Tamaki, I'm getting dressed. The pool was too-"

"Do you have pants on?" Kaoru huffed at the question and frowned.

"Well, I have my briefs on." And at that Tamaki was in the room, door shut immediately.

"You're brother wanted me to find you."

"Why couldn't you wait two minutes for me to dress? I mean really." Kaoru stood there, just in briefs, with an angry, confused look on his face. The two just looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Tamaki seemed to come back to reality. He laughed and walked over to his bed. He sat down and continued to chuckle.

"Kaoru, I figured it out. I think I know what's bothering you." He offered a smile to the boy in front of him. "You're in love with someone. But who? Is it Haruhi? Oh, I bet it's Haruhi!" Kaoru gasped at the guess but brushed it off with a shake of his head.

"No, it's not Haruhi." He frowned, remembering what he'd established earlier that day. "Trust me; they're no one like Haruhi. But you're right, I am in love, but that's not the problem. It's who I'm in love with. It wouldn't be acceptable to anyone…" He trailed off as he pulled his regular, dry shorts back on. Tamaki blinked at the statement and rubbed the back of his neck. What did Kaoru just tell him?

"Are you saying you're gay?"_ 'Yeah, gay for my brother.'_ Kaoru thought.

"Uh, yeah."

"You're not kidding?" Tamaki couldn't wrap his mind around what he was just told. Kaoru gave him a look, a look like he was trying to be angry, but was really actually sad. "I'm sorry. Come here." Kaoru hesitated but sat next to his friend_. 'What are you planning, Suoh?'_ He closed his eyes and sang a song in his head to block out what ever Tamaki tried to say. But he felt something on his shoulders and realized Tamaki had wrapped his arm around the twin's shoulder, like he did at the lake. And a moment after that, Kaoru heard his friend say something, causing his eyes to snap open. He looked over at his friend wide eyed.

"What did you just say..?" Tamaki shook his head and looked over at Kaoru.

"I told you that you and I are so much alike, you have no idea."

"Are you…" The twin stopped himself from finishing the question as Tamaki nodded.

"So, who are you interested in?" The serious look on the blonde's face was gone, as if it was never there, as a smile was clear on his face.

"Well, if I told you, you might never want to talk to me again."

"Is it me?" Tamaki asked his voice husky. He leaned closer to his friend and looked into his eyes very deeply.

"I-I, no, it's not you. Sorry…" Kaoru's face couldn't have gotten redder. Tamaki smirked slightly.

"Well, I still want you to know something. I've really liked you for a while now, Kaoru. And not just as a friend." He moved closer, making the twin uncomfortable and curious as to what was making him act like this, and where he could buy whatever Tamaki was on for Hikaru. _'Don't think like that.'_ He'd thought to himself. "I can help you get who it is you want, if you grand me one wish." Tamaki whispered with a small smile. "I'm sure he feels the same way about you feel about him." The smile only got bigger after he said that. Kaoru shifted, trying to lean away from his intruding friend.

"Tamaki, I told you, it's not-"

"I know. But I figured out who it is. Now, I can help. But one wish." Kaoru's eyes widened. First of all, how did he figure it out? Second, did he actually figure it out? And what's this wish he speaks of. Kaoru couldn't help but smile slightly, getting his hopes up.

"Fine, one wish. But first, who is it?" He felt proud of himself, making sure it wasn't just a lie. The blonde chuckled and pulled his friend closer and leaned closer, bringing each other inches from one another's face. Tamaki leaned in slightly, making it so one false move would cause their lips to clash in a kiss.

"Hikaru." The twin froze eyes wide, mouth wide open, and his heart skipping beats. His face was flushed. He was amazed, shocked, scared and curious. 'How did you find out?' he thought. He tried saying it, but couldn't get the words to come out. "Now for my wish. I want one kiss, on the lips, right here and right now." Kaoru shut his mouth and nodded.

"It's part of the deal…" And with that, he closed his eyes in a passionate kiss from his friend. And once Tamaki had enough, he backed away, a blush obviously on his face. Kaoru also had a rather prominent blush upon his face.

"Thank you, Kaoru." Tamaki spoke softly, he sounded rather pleased, yet nervous. But the twin frowned slightly.

"That was enough for you? Even after you said I'd been your love interest for… How long?"

"About six months…" Tamaki admitted, the blush getting darker.

"Wow… You should have said something, Tamaki." The blonde chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"I know but-"

"Never mind that, that was nothing. You can't be pleased with that." Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. He looked around but gasped as he was pushed down on the bed by the red-haired devil. He looked at Kaoru wide eyed and spotted the smirk on his friends face. Kaoru got on top of his friend and leaned down. Their chests pressed together and the twin leaned down and whispered in Tamaki's ear.

"You should have done this," Tamaki's heart was racing. "I would've forgotten all about Hikaru."

The twin smirked and put his hands on either side of his blonde friends head. He moved his face to line up with his friends and brushed his lips against the others. Finally after a bit more teasing, Kaoru locked his lips with his friend's and moved his lips skillfully while his friend copied the movements.

Tamaki let out what seemed to be a strained moan. And when he did so, he opened his mouth slightly to the point that Kaoru could slide his tongue in the blonde's mouth. But as they were kissing Hikaru became impatient waiting for the two to come back so he set out on a journey to find them. When he reached Tamaki's room he knocked and peeked in.

"You guys in-" He cut himself off when he saw the two making out. He stood in the doorway in shock.

Kaoru heard someone or something and over at the doorway only to find his brother who was wide eyed with his mouth wide open. But who would have a different reaction? Seeing your brother lying on top of your best friend while both are wearing nothing but shorts would leave anyone shocked and wordless.

"Hika," Kaoru began to speak. He quickly got off of Tamaki and stood up. Tamaki sat up quickly and eyed Hikaru for any change. "What's up, why'd you come up here?" He laughed nervously and had on a fake smile.

"I was wondering where you two had gotten off to..."

"Hikaru, I... Uh..." Tamaki couldn't think of any words other than 'I secretly want to fuck your brother and this could have been my lucky chance but then you came in and I feel like you're going to kill me'.

"What was that?" was all the older twin could manage to choke out.

"We... Had a bet." Hikaru shook his head at his brother's statement.

"So what? What kind of bet?" He was almost yelling, now.

"If you sent Tamaki to find me if I was gone too long, I got one thing I wanted and-"

"So? You wanted to make out with him?" That time he yelled.

"Yes. I've wanted to for a long time, Hikaru. What does that matter?" Tamaki gasped at the statement. 'Covering for me..? Why?' He noticed a deep blush on Kaoru's face but a raging flame in his brother's eyes. He averted his eyes from the scene in front of him in fear that Hikaru might look over at him and start yelling.

"You... You have? I thought-"

"What, that I'd want someone else, like a girl?" After that Tamaki shot his head up, wanting to see the older twin's response.

"I thought you'd want someone you'd actually cared about!" After that, Hikaru had run off. Obviously he wasn't just mad. Kaoru ran to the doorway but left his brother. He looked over at his blonde haired friend and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru..." He buried his face in his hands as the twin walked over to the bed and sat beside him. This time it was Tamaki who felt a weight on his shoulders suddenly. He removed his face from his face and looked at his grinning friend.

"It's fine. Let him cool off, he needs time to himself, anyways."

"Are you sure you don't want to go after him?" The red-haired twin nodded.

"Yeah. He needs to grow up, though, accept how life is and accept the fact that life is full of surprises. Some of which aren't very pleasant, but they're still there. And you can't grow up without knowing that."

**A/N WOAH. I had no idea that was going to happen, honest! I just kind of typed that and... Yea. Again, I know Tamaki is very out of character, but the guys are going back to school in the next chapter and he'll be back to normal. Hoorah.**

**Also, thanks again for the reviews, you made my whole week...**

**I swear I had something else to say but I can't seem to remember. What a coincidence, I just Google searched "How the hell do you find something that you lost when you can't remember jack shit?" (I've always liked swearing in English. Such a fun language… FAN JA!) Anyways... I know I updated yesterday afternoon (like I said I would on twitter) but I kind of wrote this and just kept writing... So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (Kaoru and Tamaki could've done more if I wasn't at work). So review if you want, or don't. Up to you. See you Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok, you'll never believe this, but there is thunder outside. Right... Now. And it's awesome. **

**Totally visiting the USA, because I can (because of work), and it's pretty cool. People keep asking if I'm German. :) No... Silly people.**

**Anyways, I'm really hating where this story is going... So I'm trying to fix it up. Maybe, my music will inspire me...**

**By the way, my friendly friends, I listen to Empire Of The Sun a lot, do you know who they are? They're wonderful...**

**Have you noticed how I do.. That? I forget what I was writing, then I start typing nonsense about my personal life. And I suppose I own Ouran Highschool Host Club (I just spelled host like boasth. Hell yeah) because I haven't said I don't own the show... So look out guy who owns the show, Swedish bro coming through. Lol, whats his name? Nabisco? Don't they make fig newtons..? Nabisco F. Newton.**

**Watch out, Nabisco.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story. :D**

It was 5:27am and nothing stirred. Silence filled the Hitachiin mansion, along with darkness. Everyone was fast asleep, enjoying pleasant dreams.

But only a few minutes later Hikaru woke up to a strange sound. But what was it? An engine was what it sounded like. He stretched out in bed and let out a small groan while doing so. He looked to his right, surprised not to see his twin. He looked to his left, only to see the same thing that was to his right. Nothing. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room and mumbled,

"Kaoru? Kao, where are you?" He waited for an answer but when he didn't get one he was worried. He got out of bed and made sure he was at least wearing boxers, which he was. With that, Hikaru stumbled over to the window to see if he couldn't figure out what that engine sound was. He hummed and walked over to the door and peaked his head out, looking into the dark hallway. From the looks of it, the cost was clear, but who knows, something could be lurking in the shadows.

As he was about to shut his door and get something her heard some kind of click, followed closely by the sound of jingling keys._'If he just got home...'_ He closed his door and looked around. He grabbed some shorts, his cell, and left his bedroom, leaving it to be enveloped by darkness in his and his brothers absence.

Quietly, Hikaru had snuck down the stairs and caught sight of two shadows. He crouched down and followed the shadows closely, though.

"Come on, Kaoru, you're taking the long way." a soft voice whispered. Of course, Tamaki and Kaoru. He should have guessed. He frowned as he quickly scurried off to where the two were probably headed. He waited for them patiently in the shadows, until finally they'd arrived. The one who seemed to be Kaoru wandered around but was stopped by Tamaki and pulled back. He was gently laid down onto the couch.

"I'll see you later at Host Club." Tamaki whispered. All he got was a groan in return.

Hikaru had luckily managed to stay hidden in the shadows and grinned at how successful he was in being so stealthy. But he had no time to be proud of himself, he had to catch Tamaki. He silently ran back to the front door and stood for a moment trying to decide whether he should do what he had in mind. As he heard footsteps, though, his plan was put into motion. He quickly snuck out the front door and sat on the front porch. Moments later, Tamaki silently locked and closed the door stepping onto the porch. He looked around and then noticed Hikaru seated on a step looking up at him. Of course, he was startled and fell over.

"Hikaru," he began. He sat up and straightened his clothes out. "What are you doing out here, it's a quarter to six." His heart was racing, after being scared so badly.

"I was wondering why you were here so late. I know you brought home Kaoru, so there's an answer for that question. But why is he home so late?"

"Well, you saw how bad that storm had gotten," the twin nodded. "He couldn't go out in _that._ Plus he wanted to give you time to calm down. So, eventually he fell asleep at my house. I woke up and realized he hadn't left yet, so I brought him home. That's why he's so late. I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"Couldn't you have kept him awake instead of bringing him home so late as if he were drunk?" The irritation in his voice was prominent, but it hid the nervousness and fear that he was actually feeling. He gave his friend an angered look for a moment before sighing and softening his expression. "He was lying earlier, Tamaki, there was no bet. But you know that. Why?" His friend shifted and finally stood up.

"Why did he lie, why did we kiss, or why me?" He frowned as Hikaru just shrugged.

"Forget it for now, Tamaki. We'll talk later. I have to get Kaoru to bed before anyone wakes up. I'll be seeing you at school." He stood and walked the few steps to the door before stopping in front of them, looking back at his friend who was still looking at him.

"I'll see you at school." With that, he'd waved and left, leaving the twin behind and alone with his thoughts.

* * *

As Hikaru came back inside he heard something and became worried that someone had found his brother. He quietly ran into the room where Tamaki had left him but was shocked he wasn't still there. He took a deep breath and looked around, still seeing no sign of his mirror image.

"Kaoru, where did you go?" he whispered, more to himself than his brother. How _could_he whisper to his brother if he had no idea where he was?

He jumped and almost yelped as he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I didn't really go _anywhere_, I stayed in the room. But it's so dark, you couldn't see me." The older let out a relieved sigh as he realized his brother was the one who'd wrapped their arms around him. _'He still sounds pretty tired.'_ He thought to himself as he freed himself from the embrace. He grabbed his twins arm and pulled him through the darkened rooms of the mansion, finding his way to the stairs.

"Come on, we're going to bed." He smiled to himself at the statement and how it sounded to him but quickly got over it. As they neared their room Kaoru groaned making Hikaru stop in his tracks to look at and check on his brother.

"Hikaru, I'm tired, we could have slept on the sofa downstairs."

"No," the elder replied in a whisper. "No, someone would become curious and assume the worst. Now come along." He began walking and tugging his brother through the hallway again, this time a bit quicker.

Finally they'd reached their detonation, and with a smile Hikaru opened the door and helped his half-asleep brother into the room. He'd shut the door quietly and smiled at seeing his brother was back with him.

* * *

The Host Club was altogether cleaning up after a long session of hosting when Hikaru had realized his younger brother was lounging on one of the sofa's in the music room, looking rather exhausted. He walked over to talk to his brother, still upset about the day before.

"Kao," he began before sitting on a chair across from his brother. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." he sighed and sat up "I feel bad about what I did yesterday. Both to you and Tamaki." There was a small frown on the younger's face as he spoke, making Hikaru frown also.

"Hey, don't worry about me. You didn't do anything to me, Kaoru."

"But I yelled at you. I didn't ever think that-" he stopped talking when Hikaru stood up and took a seat next to his brother. The two looked at one another momentarily before the older pulled the other into a tight embrace.

"Kaoru, forget about that. I want to know why you'd lied to me yesterday." Hikaru was pushed away and given a look of confusion, anger, and sorrow.

"Why did _you_ lie to _me_?"

"When did I lie to you?"

"Yesterday," Kaoru stood up and looked down at his brother who quickly stood up, in return. "You said that Tamaki wanted us to come over, but you wanted to hang out with him, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"Why does that matter, you seemed fine with being with Tamaki!"

Kyoya and Tamaki both looked over at the fighting brothers to see what they were fighting about that involved said blonde.

"I told you why that happened, Hikaru!"

"No, you didn't, you lied." Kaoru opened his mouth but quickly shut it realizing he had nothing to say. He shook his head and looked around the room, trying to figure out how many members of the club saw that they were fighting, but only saw Tamaki watching, Kyoya had lost interest. _'They all think this is a game...'_ Kaoru thought. He looked at his brother again to see anger, pain, and sorrow in his eyes, something he never wanted to see that was caused by himself. He couldn't stand to look at his brother anymore and ran out of the music room, looking for somewhere to go where there was no one to talk to, no one to look at.

"Kaoru, come back!" Hikaru chased after his brother, needing to know why he had lied and what was wrong with him.

Tamaki frowned as the two ran out, thinking he'd caused this fight.

"Kyoya, I have to-"

"Just go." With that, Tamaki ran out after the two.

* * *

Hikaru walked through the halls looking everywhere he could after he'd tripped, letting his brother get away from him._ 'God, Kaoru, what's wrong with you?' _He'd thought, worried about his twin.

* * *

Kaoru let out a deep breathed and ran his hand through his hair, brushing some of it out of his eyes.

"Finally," he said, breathlessly. "I don't have to-" he heard footsteps and stopped speaking, scared they may belong to his brother.

Kaoru had hidden in one of the restrooms, just because it was there, and after Hikaru had tripped, he could stop running and hide before he caught up again.

He looked himself in the mirror, realizing how bad he looked. Hair messed up, bags under his eyes and red eyes. _'I look sick.'_ he thought. He heard footsteps again, and froze, still staring at himself in the mirror. The door opened he didn't know who had opened it, seeing how he couldn't see the person in the mirrors in front of him.

"Kaoru," a soft voice spoke, but obviously not his brother. "I'm sorry." That finally brought the twin to look at the person before him. He saw Tamaki and couldn't help but frown.

"Please don't say that you're sorry. You didn't do anything, boss." The blonde frowned and walked over to where his friend stood.

"I'm tired of lies, Kaoru. You and I both know what happened. This was all my fault." The younger boy looked at his friend with a small smile.

"It really is your fault, but that's not a problem. But you promised that you'd help me with Hikaru. And that's not going as planned, is it?"

"Well..." Tamaki looked down and trailed off.

"He probably hates me, now, we'll never get to be together."

"I doubt he could ever hate you. Plus this is just a little fight." Tamaki looked at Kaoru in the mirrors, who was looking back and smiled. He started walking out until the younger stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder, slightly tugging on his jacket. As Tamaki turned around, Kaoru had released his grip on the blazer.

"You'd better be right, and you'd better help." The blonde just nodded and left.

He stood outside the restroom door for a moment just staring ahead of him at nothing in particular. He smiled, knowing there was someone also outside the door. But he'd told them to wait there.

"He's ready." The other person took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thanks." With that, the person cautiously walked into the restroom and stood in silence for a moment as they saw Kaoru and the state he was in. They walked up to the distressed twin, put their hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Please don't be sad..."

**A/N Yay, cliffhanger.. Kind of.**

**I think this chapter is kind of short... But that's ok, the next one will be at least 3k words. :D**

**So I couldn't get much of this story done because I was really busy all weekend. For instance; I was with a friend of mine all day yesterday. And I had five meetings already (for work). In two days. Not a problem, though, I love the people I work with.**

**Any ways, I have super news. I was actually approached Thursday by someone after a meeting offering me a wonderful job here in the USA, and I may take it. Plus it's better hours, so I can write more. ^.^ I told the person I'd think about it, though. Although I doubt he understood more than five words that I said to him. Oh well!**

**So... Yeah. By the way, I'm working on another story right now, for those of you who are liking the KaoxTama, and the first chapter should be up very soon. I'm going to say... Wednesday. So look forward to it. :)**

**Reviews make me happy, so review please... Or don't. Really as long as I get at least one review, I'll be happy. **


End file.
